Changed
by DiamondAngel1901
Summary: Two months have passed since Edward left Bella. Bella hasn't made friends with Jacob yet, so what happens when Bella jumps off the cliff, Victoria finds her when shes nearly drowning, Bella gets changed, and Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-This is another story I decided to write. This is two months after Edward left and in my story, Bella doesn't make friends with Jacob- hold it; I know what you're thinking, "why the hell doesn't Bella make friends with Jacob?! That's the whole part of this story!" but don't worry, I have a reason for my bad/stupid/insane ways..._

_Two months after Edward left, Bella has just jumped off the cliff at La Push beach._

**Bella's POV-**

I coughed and spluttered as another rush of sea water hit me. I was pulled backwards, deeper into the black ocean. My throat ached; the salty water stung my eyes as I opened them to find a way out of this black hole.

Then, a realization hit me.

I could just stay here and die; that way, I could watch Edward from whatever afterlife there was. I would be able to see his perfect angels face, hear his musical voice and just see him again.

I stopped struggling and just lay still. I waited for the blackness to swallow me and take away my pain.

Just as I closed my eyes, I saw a flash of orange in all the blackness...but then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- please read and review peoples!!!!!_

_Thanx- Amethyst_

Chapter 2- Pain

I thought you were supposed to see your life flash before your eyes. It didn't quite happen like that for me. I experienced a different kind of death...a more painful one at that...

Just as I thought I was about to die, a pair of strange yet familiar cold steel arms locked around my form.

They weren't as muscular as the last time I felt them. I didn't care. The arms dragged me to what felt like shore. Sand prickled my skin as it stuck to my wet clothes. To my disappointment and shock, the arms roughly let me go. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked several times as the unfamiliar light hit my eyes.

That's when I saw her.

She was crouched down in her cat-like feminine pose next to me, an evil smile playing across her lips. Her hair as wild and messy as ever, was slashing wildly in the wind. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realized it was _her _who "saved" me. Her eyes-irises a bright glowing red- held a series of different emotions; confusion, determination, greed, anger, finality...

I lay there shocked.

And just as I thought things couldn't get worse, she lunged at me. I didn't have time to scream; her razor sharp teeth had already sunk into me before I could muster up the breath.

Then, suddenly, she was pulled off me and thrown backwards with such force, a nearby boulder collapsed into dust.

I lay there as her venom began to seep through my blood system. I felt nauseated as the smell of blood wafted through the air. My whole body seared with pain as I struggled to repress my screams. I could hear tearing, sounds like explosions and howls of rage and pain. I tilted my head up weakly, my blood colouring the sand to an ugly brown.

That's when saw them. There were six of them, all as big as horses but with a lot more muscle. They had sharp teeth and each one had different coloured shaggy, fur coats.

Werewolves.

Then, the second biggest- one with weird but familiar russet coloured fur- looked directly at me. Its big black eyes bored into my changing ones.

They finished tearing Victoria apart and the last thing I saw before I passed out was when they suddenly changed into humans and set the gory white chunks of vampire on fir.

I was silently screaming in pain, too scared to let people see or hear the monster I was changing into. I remembered all the pain James put me through in the ballet studio; I'd take that any day compared to this torture.

I thought about all the good times I'd had with Edward- the meadow, our first kiss, the prom, when he saved me from James...

I could feel the pain still, but it wasn't as intense as it was before. I fell back into unconsciousness.

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey. I got really exited so I decided to post the next chapter._

_Please review- Thanx- Amethyst_

I woke up feeling a little dazed. Looking around at my surroundings, i realized this wasn't the beach and instead, I was sitting up in a large queen sized bed with big plush gold cushions and crimson sheets.

On the east wall, there was a massive CD collection with a giant complicated looking stereo system. Strangely, it was a little familiar and i turned away from it as an unexpected stab of pain hit me with full force making me gasp. I stopped, surprised, as I heard light feminine footsteps running along the hall.

The, the door burst open and a blonde girl who looked about sixteen, with golden eyes danced in.

I sat frozen on the bed as she came to halt at the bottom of my bed and gaped at me as if I had three eyes or something. Then, she suddenly smiled a wide toothy grin at me.

"Hey! I'm Alexia and you must be Isabella Swan, right?! Can I call you Bella, because I think it suits you much better!" she said super fast.

I nodded.

Then, she was suddenly by my side, and grabbing my hand, she pulled me over to a long full-length mirror I hadn't noticed before.

I couldn't even gasp when I saw the angel stood before me.

She had cherry red lips and deathly pale skin, her hair contrasting amazingly well.

Her hair fell in dark brown, almost black curls down to her waist, thick and shiny as if she'd just washed it with the best hair conditioner.

She had the face of an angel, the body of a model and the grace of a dancer.

She looked like a goddess.

But what left me absolutely breathless were her eyes.

They were a deep smouldering violet, with splotches of blue in them.

I was shocked beyond words that this was actually me.

I'd never looked so beautiful in my entire seventeen years of existence.

I had to admit though, Rosalie was a high school geek compared to this.

I stopped short.

Where had that name come from?

Then, as I was pondering this, the weirdest thing of all happened.

My eyes changed colour to a deep amber.

Alexia squealed in happiness and I turned to stare at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked. My voice wasn't at all what I expected.

Instead, it was completely angelic.

"Your eyes just changed colour! I can see that you're confused. It's because your eyes change colour depending on what mood or emotion your feeling," she sighed in happiness as I stared eyes wide.

I turned my gaze back to my reflection as my eyes changed colour to a lush emerald green in awe.

Alexia ruined the moment by tugging on my arm and snapping me out of my reverie.

"Come on Bella! It's time to meet the rest of

The coven," she said cheerfully.

I didn't have time to protest as she pulled me out of the room.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I know I haven't been updating for weeks, and to be honest, I haven't really got an excuse apart from the fact that my laptop is new and I have been working on the trial version of Microsoft and it expired a couple of days ago. Also, my father has been "too busy" to upload the proper version, and me being me, I cant really be trusted around electronic stuff…anyway, lets get on with the story-I have given you two chapters joined together because of my bad behaviour._

I first met Alexandrite and the rest of the coven before I went hunting- well, technically I was watching, don't worry; I will explain everything…

As soon as Alexia pulled me out of the room I had spent the last three days in, I came out into this big hallway. It had modern bay windows and pillars, ruby red velvet lined the walls on which hung ancient paintings and what looked like literature in tiny black print.

I repressed a gasp as I was led down a flight of them spiral staircases you see in movies. The floors had red and gold carpets and as I looked down, I realized I was wearing a gorgeous crimson dress. It had a flowy skirt and a bodice with embroidery leaves and flowers and beads sewn on. It was strapless apart from the two thin gold ribbons that tied behind my neck in a sort of halter neck. The bodice was held in place by a couple more gold ribbons that tied behind my back in an intricate knot.

Amazingly, I didn't trip over my own feet or air as I walked as gracefully as a catwalk modern. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Alexia led us down a series of posh looking corridors until we stopped in front of a set of big, wide golden doors. They had magnificent carvings on then; what looked like gods and goddesses holding flowers or sitting by gushing fountains.

They were beautiful.

Alexia turned to me with an encouraging smile on her gorgeous face and looked at the door pointedly.

I took a deep breath-though I didn't need it- and turned the door handle.

I couldn't believe what I saw…

_A/N the next bit was supposed to be another chapter, but because I'm nice, I'll give it to you now._

There were millions of them, all crowded together in what looked like a ballroom.

There looked to be about three hundred vampires who all turned around simultaneously and gaped at me open mouthed.

I couldn't help but be a bit smug as I remembered quite clearly how good I looked.

But, I had to give them some credit- they were after all inhumanly beautiful.

As my eyes scanned around the room looking at all the curious faces, my gaze landed on eight vampires, all stood in a group.

They were perhaps, some of _the _most beautiful vampires I had ever seen.

And that was saying something.

There were five handsome boys; one was two were blonde, one who looked about fifteen and the other who looked about twenty. They both had butterscotch eyes, except the first had a darker shade than the second. The only difference was that the second one had a more honey coloured hair colour whereas the younger one had a more bleached but natural looking hair colour.

The next guy looked about twenty as well, with black hair-nearly blue-and pitch black eyes. He was well muscled but lanky and nodded at me as I passed; I regarded him evenly.

The fourth boy looked extremely familiar to someone but he was a stranger a t the same time. He had dark curly brown hair, gold eyes, and had the body of a wrestler. He gave me a toothy grin as I giggled.

The last boy was the one who caught my attention the most. He had a sort of laid back aura to him and I was intrigued.

He had a disarray of black hair that I felt an urge to run my hands through. His flat black eyes and extremely pale skin contrasted wildly.

He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

As I walked past, from the corner of my eyes, I saw him look up. He had a curious look in his eye and locking my gaze with his, he winked at me, a slow and deliberate smile formed on his kissable lips.

I knew that if I was still human, I would've been the colour of roses…red roses.

I quickly shifted my eyes to the three girls who stood together next to the boys. One of the girls had wavy blonde hair, gold eyes and very pale skin. It wasn't for the fact that she gave me a huge welcoming smile, I would've thought that she was one of those slutty cheerleader types.

The next girl looked about fifteen with coffee coloured hair and dark but gold eyes. She looked like the typical American high school girl and smiled shyly at me as I went by.

I smiled back.

Then I came to the last girl. Me and Alexia had actually stopped at her which gave me a better chance to have a look at her.

She had straight black hair that went down to her waist. Her butterscotch eyes looked over me as a triumphant smile formed on her plump pink lips.

Then, she suddenly grabbed my hand, pulled me onto a stage that was situated in the middle of the room and made an announcement.

"As you all very well know, a member from my inner coven had found a girl transforming into one of us on a beach down in Forks, Washington.

I have just found out now, that this girl has a very wonderful talent…or talents. I would like to introduce you to a new coven member, a vampire who will join _my_ coven, Isabella Swan!" she finished as a loud cheer rose throughout the room.

I gave a hundred watt smile.

When the noise died down, I turned to face the wonderful woman who had given me a new home.

"Is there anything you would like to say Isabella before I introduce the rest of my private coven to you?" she asked.

The crowd waited expectantly as I smile and said, "Yes, there is actually. I'd like you to call me Bella please."

The place erupted into loud cheers again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N i want to thank everyone who is reviewing/adding me to their fave list/story alerts...anyway, this chapter is for you guys! (You know who you are, lol)**_

**Bella's POV**

I was finally going to do it.

Hunting.

I looked over at Danero who was still crouching down.

Danero was the first blonde guy i had seen earlier this morning and he had the power to create illusions. He was the one who looked about fifteen and was also Lilly-Anne's mate.

Lilly-Anne was the girl who looked shy and was looked like she was fifteen, though both of them were actually sixteen. She had the ability to change the weather.

Alexandrite was the coven leader who had introduced me to the rest of the vampires this morning. She had the power to heal and soothe. Her, mate was a vampire called Ambrosi who was also the leader figure. He had the complete opposite power to Alexandrite; the power to cause pain and make you feel uncomfortable. He was also the other blonde guy and him and Danero were especially close, more like real brothers than coven leader and coven member.

Pierre was the big burly familiar man i had seen who had given me the big toothy grin. He was French and alexia was his mate. He was also the big brother of the blonde girl i had seen who had also given me a big friendly smile. She was called Serenity and had the power to cause people weakness while her brother had super-strength; it was triple the strength a normal vampire would have and he could also beat something called a newborn which was basically what i was at the moment-a new born vampire.

Chrome was the one with the black-nearly blue- hair and he was basically the prankster of the group and with his partner-in-crime Pierre, he was practically the very essence of stupidity and annoyance. I said this to him and he laughed for three hours straight.

Period.

Anyway, onto more important matters like the fact that me and Jet- the guy i was so interested in from the beginning- were the only ones without mates.

But, i was not going to fall for him if that's what you're thinking because apparently, alexia had already told me that he was well known to be a player. Alexia had the proof as well; her power was a sort of empathetic power, except, not only could she feel and manipulate emotions, she could also _see _them. She could see people's aura and just by that, she could tell what type of person they were.

The others had all agreed and had cast disapproving glances towards Jet who had bought many human and vampire girlfriends home, all wanting to get back at him.

That was also the reason why he was the only one in their group without a mate.

Serenity and Chrome were together.

Alexia and Pierre were together.

Danero and Lilly-Anne were together.

Alexandrite and Ambrosi were together.

Me and Jet were the only other ones left in the group.

I took up a crouching position Danero had just showed me.

I lunged.

It all happened very quickly then.

As soon as i was on the deer's back, the other animals fled, leaving their brother behind.

The deer began struggling, fighting for me to get off its back.

But i was indestructible.

I was also a newborn which made me more than a hundred times stronger than it.

Then, i decided to put it out of its misery and put my lips to its neck, its pressure point was thrumming uneasily as it was terrified.

As soon as my teeth sank into its neck and the first drop of blood fell into my mouth, i knew it was a mistake.

I started to get a strange but familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Nausea.

That's when the coughing started.

I choked and clawed at my neck as if that would help get the horrible itchy burning in my throat.

The deer, already dead due to the fact that the life was-literally-drained out of it, was lying at my feet.

Danero and Chrome were by my side in an instant. Alexandrite and Ambrosi were already there. I felt even dizzier as all the deer's blood spilt out onto the floor from the two crescent shaped marks on its throat. Suddenly, i fell back.

A pair of strong arms caught me before i hit the ground and-i was pretty sure it was a he- he laid me gently onto his lap.

Words were being spoken, words i couldn't decipher.

I caught some of it as they started to form sentences in my brain, but i still couldn't understand.

"...rare species...allergy...to blood...traits...human life..."

I knew as soon as the nausea started to pass that the soothing hand that was touching my cheek- as soon as whoever caught me laid me down- was Alexandrite using her healing power.

As soon as the nausea had gone, i sat up and turned to stare at Alexandrite with wide eyes.

"Bella, we're so sorry we didn't see this before, but if we had actually seen it happen-which it did now-then we would have cancelled the trip. Anyway, it turns out that you are allergic to blood. You see, when you were human, you probably didn't like blood very much and it nauseated you, correct?" asked Alexandrite all in one breath.

All the others had their eyes on us now, intrigued.

I nodded so she continued.

"Well, because you weren't a big fan of blood when you e=were a human, it looks like that trait came with you into your new...life," she explained.

I just sat there, too dumfounded to speak.

"Oh, and i also know what your power...powers are," she said smiling.

_**A/N thank you for reading and please review, if you have any questions or are confused, then just say in a review or PM me!**_

_**Thanx**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Okay people, this is the last filler chapter, the next one, the Cullen's are coming on!!!**_

**Bella's POV:**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! So basically, you're saying that i am an extremely rare species of vampire because one, I'm allergic to blood-which, technically means I'm not really a vampire-and two, i have more than one power...right?" i asked confused.

Ambrosi nodded solemnly as the rest of our little coven sat around us in a loose semi-circle.

"Okay...so what _are_ my powers?" i asked warily.

I really wanted something cool and unique, like oh i don't know, the power to fly or something.

But, a boring power would still be better than no power.

"Well," started Ambrosi, "you're first power is quite simple judging by the fact that none of our powers work on you."

I stared while Alexia giggled.

"You have a shield Bella!" she squealed happily.

"You see, some people's powers are based on something unusual about them from they're human life. For example, Pierre has super-strength because he was unusually strong when he was a human. Also, Serenity can give people weakness because when she was human, she could make people cower with just a look," explained Alexandrite. "So, was there anything you could class as unusual or not normal about you from your human life?" she asked.

I thought for a bit. There was something, but i wasn't going to tell them-at least, not yet.

"Well, i was very clumsy," i mumbled.

Everyone except Alexandrite and Ambrosi burst out laughing.

Ambrosi shook his head and gave the others a disapproving glance.

They all shut up after that.

"No Bella, i mean something else. Something that only you had," said Alexandrite.

Everyone was waiting for my answer.

I hesitated, having an internal debate with myself about whether to tell them or not.

Sighing, i came to a decision.

I didn't have to tell them everything.

"Yes. A...friend of mine, he was a vampire and he couldn't read my mind like he could everyone else's. And Aro and Jane from the Volturi, their powers didn't work on me. Neither did Demetri's or Alec's," i said ticking off all the vampires i knew whose powers didn't work on me.

As the rest of the group gaped at me in awe (apart from Jet- he was at some girl's house), Alexandrite and Ambrosi just sat there nodding as if they expected this.

"so Bella, it looks like that human trait came with you into your new 'life,' but it seems to be a little bit more intensified," explained Alexandrite matter-of-factly.

She explained it a bit more when she saw my half-confused half-blank expression.

"You see, now instead of just 'mind powers' not working on you, physical ones don't work on you either. So basically, you're unstoppable."

Now it was my turn to gape.

At that precise moment, Jet walked in, his hair ruffled and his clothes messed up. Half the buttons were missing.

I pulled a disgusted face as what he had been doing created a disturbing mental picture in my head.

"Okay...so, how come your healing power worked on me?" i asked confused again.

The others looked towards the two leaders as they exchanged a quick glance.

"Well, this is where you're second power comes in. You see you have the incredible power of absorption. This means that you can absorb other people's power without harming them. But, when you absorb their power, it becomes twice as strong because you took twice the amount given to you. When Alexandrite touched you, you absorbed that power making you heal a lot quicker than usual. Also, if you are used to a person, then their power works on you and once you have touched someone, their power stays with you," finished Ambrosi.

We all stared at him open mouthed.

Jet was first to recover and he looked over at me from his infamous leaning-against-the-wall position.

He gave me that sexy smirk from when i first- _whoa, wait! Did i just say SEXY SMIRK? There is seriously something wrong with me. I can't actually be falling for a _player.

He smiled wider as if he knew what i was thinking.

I glared at him as he raised his eyebrows.

Turning back to Ambrosi, i asked rather bluntly, "so, can i test it? The absorption power?"

He looked startled for a second before composing his features into an amused expression.

"Yes, sure."

I got up and walked over to Jet, the others gathering behind me.

Jet held out his right hand.

I touched it, feeling a jolt of electricity pass through me.

I took my hand away and stared at my palm, imagining a ball of beautiful fire burst up.

The sparks would sizzle and i would feel nothing but exhilaration.

Suddenly, exactly what i had been picturing sparked up in the centre of my hand.

My eyes widened as everyone gasped.

I let it stand for a bit before imagining it disappearing.

The flame disappeared as if it had been snuffed out like a candle.

I could literally fell the energy leaving me.

_**A/N Please review. The Cullen's will be here in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter is where I'm going to start my MAJOR plot twist...**_

_**Thanx**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N okay people, this is the moment you've all been waiting for...the Cullen's!!! This chapter also tells you all about the history of this mystery coven...**_

**Bella's POV**

_**120 years later**_

We were all downstairs in the living room of our brand new house.

We had all designed it and it looked amazing.

Kind of like a fairytale castle. At first going to have a mansion, but then i said it brought back too many bad memories.

That was when Ambrosi decided that we should have a 'family' meeting, so here we are sat down and waiting for whatever bombshell they were going to drop.

As soon as Alexandrite (who we all call Alex) and Ambrosi both walked into the room, we all calmed down from pissing each other off.

"Okay, as you all know, we have never told each other about our pasts and i think that now is a good time to let it all out," said Alex bluntly.

I froze.

The others mimicked my pose.

We all looked around our group and finally, Lexi (Alexia) sighed and got up to go and sit on the middle of the floor.

She began her story slowly and quietly.

"I was sixteen and it was 1941. I lived in Germany and my father was off fighting in the war and i was left at home with my mother and two brothers. My brothers were twins and both a year younger than me when they were called by the army to go and fight in the war. My mother refused to let her sons go, so she took them and ran way leaving me with my step-aunt. My step-aunt really despised me because she was my mother's step sister and had also been in love with my father before my parents had gotten married. You see, the only reason my parents married, was because my mother got pregnant with me before actually marrying my father. Because of this, my step aunt made me believe this was why she hated me. Anyway, i didn't really care about my mother, she could die for all i cared; you see, my mother was very abusive towards me, and this was because i was the reason she was married to a man she didn't love. I didn't cry though; i was good at hiding my emotions. But, although i was made to think i was a mistake born to this world, i was still a daddy's girl then, all that changed one night when there was a knock on the door and a solider barged in yelling that my father had been killed. My whole world came crashing down on me then and i was completely broken hearted.

Because there was no reason worth living for, i ran away one night and ended up in the middle of an abandoned battlefield. That was when i saw him. He was sat with his head bent over a body lying on his lap. He had blonde hair and when he looked up; i saw he had strange red eyes. I knew as soon as i saw the blood on his lips that he was a vampire. I wasn't scared or anything, quite the opposite in fact. I walked up to him slowly.

I begged him to end my life and he declined. I told him i knew what he was and he shook his head saying that he wasn't a monster; he didn't mean to kill his wife.

I said i didn't care what he was; i just wanted him to kill me too. Then suddenly, his wife began screaming and then, suddenly she woke up. I stared at her. She was the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. The man was overjoyed and told me he'd do anything for me.

Again, i told him to end my life.

Again, he declined. I then burst into tears and told him everything right from the beginning. He said he understood and that he wasn't going to end my life, but give me a new one.

Then, he bit me and that was the beginning of my new life. After that, he let me travel with him and his wife and he taught me how to hunt animals instead of humans," she said finishing off.

If i could cry, we would be drowning by now.

Suddenly, Lexi looked up at Alex and Ambrosi who were cuddled up together on the sofa.

"Thank you Ambrosi for giving me a new life," she said.

I looked up at Ambrosi surprised.

"It was you? You're the one who changed Lexi?" i asked, understanding beginning to dawn on me.

He nodded, and then began his story.

"I was born in 1879 and i was changed when i was 21. I was stabbed on my 21st birthday when i was out with my friends," his eyes took on a faraway look as he told his story, "me and my friends wanted to go to the new pub that had opened. Because i was 21, i was legally allowed to go so i went. I got very drunk and when we were going to go home, i got into a fight with a guy called Tom Mclean. He was a guy who picked on everyone and he had just said something not even remotely offensive before i lunged at him. Fortunately, my friends had me off him as soon as they knew what was going on and they led me to an alleyway. This alley way was a shortcut to my house so i took it. Half way down though, i heard a loud wailing sound. I took a couple of steps forward and there was a sight i would never forget.

It was a man.

He was half crouched over a withering woman and there was blood dripping down his face. His eyes were crimson and he was deathly pale. I would've thought the wail had come from him if the woman hadn't moaned again.

As soon as he saw me, he took a couple of steps forward towards me and with a growl, he lunged. I was bit in the neck when suddenly, the woman got a piece of glass that was on the ground of the alley way and whispered thank you before stabbing herself in the heart. The man was so distracted by the blood that he didn't see me come up behind him with a lighter until the last second when i threw the open flame at him.

The woman had burned with him and as soon as they were both gone, i ran away, but didn't get far because the burning was too bad.

When i woke up, i found i was lying in a cave with a human woman beside me. She told me what i was and i asked her how she knew. She said her husband was killed by one and since then she had studied them.

A couple of years later, we married, but then, sadly she died of cancer.

Decades past before i found my soul mate and she too was human. It was the war and she had got shot and i was so distracted by the blood that i lunged at her.

After i drank her half way through, i realized what i was doing and sat with her in my arms.

A while later, a young blonde girl came up to me asking for me to kill her...you know the rest," Ambrosi finished calmly.

After that, i told them my story, right back from when Renee remarried and up to my disastrous 18th birthday party.

They all told me they're stories.

Lilly (Lilly-Anne) was sexually abused by her father.

Danero was stabbed in a fight with his own step-brother.

Pierre was nearly killed in an Italian bullfight.

Ren (Serenity) got leukaemia.

Chrome was Jewish and was sent to a concentration camp in the war when a vampire found him.

Alex was shot in World War 2.

Jet was serial-raped by his girlfriend.

I was thinking about everybody's tales later that night when Lexi, Ren, Lilly and Alex barged into my awesome new room.

The room was purple and black with every games console you could imagine and every designer label that existed.

"Bells, we're starting school in the morning!" squealed Lexi.

I groaned.

Every time we moved, we always went to school a week later.

It was so boring and now we had moved back to Forks, Washington, it gave me a sense of déjà vu. I sighed and got up.

"Okay, fine, you told me, now leave," i said glaring at my sisters.

Lexi started jumping up and down in excitement and i could feel her emotions. Lilly giggled. Ren rolled her eyes while Alexia just grinned.

"What?" i demanded, "Why have you all come barging in my room as if you own the place?"

Lexi skipped over to my giant walk-in wardrobe and pulled the double doors open.

"We have to find the perfect outfits to wear!" she yelled grinning.

I sighed exasperated and plopped down onto my purple couch that was in my wardrobe.

There were also shelves and clothing racks and even a catwalk. A remote control could open up these glass shelves that would appear out of the walls. They carried make up, jewellery and hair stuff.

Shoes and skirts, shorts, dresses, jeans and jackets hung everywhere.

My closet looked like a mini mall (although the whole 4th floor was a mini mall).

Lexi went over to a rack filled with different coloured skinny jeans with different designs on them.

She looked away from it and turned to us.

"Okay, we're going for simple yet stylish, tight, but not whore-ish, okay?" she said.

We nodded.

She picked out, a pleated bolero, a fab braided knit dress, a pair of puma simplice shoes, large black studs, a black three stand necklace, a papillote bag and a black plastic wide bracelet for herself.

For Lilly, we decided on a white satin bow tie dress, black and white bead bracelets, a brooch with 'hello' written on it, clear lens glasses, pointed court shoes, an urban pearl necklace, a marquis and Camus purse and a diamond quilted shoulder bag.

After that, Ren chose a fendi jersey tank dress, a gold purse, baby phat high heel shoes, two wooden bangles and an Alex Monroe three flower ring.

Finally, it was my turn to choose.

I decided that purple was my new favourite colour so i looked through the racks to find the perfect outfit.

Then, i went i decided i couldn't fin d anything here.

I looked up at the clock hanging over the door.

It was half six.

We had one hour till school.

I went over to the emergency outfit door and pressed the button.

The door slid open and the perfect outfit came out.

There was a black dress with a ruffle layered skirt. A purple stud belt with pyramid chains went above the waist and a pair of purple tights matched the outfit. The look was completed with three wooden bangles, a butterfly chain necklace, a multi chain bracelet and a pair of purple peep toe boots.

I also got a python bag and then it was time to do my hair.

I let it cascade down in waves.

We decided to go for neutral in the make- up department.

I had on a touch of purple eyeliner, black mascara and a layer of lip gloss.

The others had on the same except the eyeliner matched the colour of they're outfits.

After that, the rest of my sisters all did their own hair and make-up and soon, it was time to go.

As we were going downstairs, i heard a loud crash and someone yelling.

Once we got downstairs, there was the strangest sight.

Jet was on the sofa laughing his ass off, Danny (Danero) was looking around helplessly, Ambrosi was stood at the door breathing heavily-he had just got back from his hunt and came home to see the rest of the coven doing strange things- and Chrome was stood in a crouching position with a stupid big grin on his face.

But, the strangest sight of all was Pierre holding the couch above his head.

The new plasma screen TV was broke in half and was lying on the floor.

Pierre threw the couch.

**Jet's POV**

I and the rest of the guys were sat in the lounge pissing each other off.

Chrome 'accidently' threw the plasma screen TV at Pierre while Pierre was annoying Danny who wanted to read his nerdy book.

The TV missed Pierre and, Pierre, being him, decided to get back at Chrome by picking up the couch.

I burst out laughing just when Ambrosi walked in through the door.

In fact, he rather _broke _through it in his haste to come home and meet his family.

Not.

He must have heard the TV break from all the way in Canada where he had gone hunting. Just as Pierre was about to throw the couch, the girls ran down the stairs.

Wow.

I'm telling you, if Bella didn't already knock my breath away with her beauty, then she sure did now.

She wore the cutest outfit I've ever seen on a girl-and that's saying something.

She looked even more breath taking than usual. I quickly closed my mouth from gaping at her and looked over at Pierre who was also staring at the girls open mouthed.

"Guys, close your mouths!" said Bella in a strained voice.

I turned my gaze back to her and saw that she was looking at the couch in concentration.

She had one hand outstretched, palm facing outward.

The couch was floating in mid air.

She lowered it back down to the safe ground and laughed at our confused expressions.

"Oh the first ever day when i met you guys, someone from that giant coven shook my hand and i got their telekinetic power," she explained.

Understanding hit us.

"Anyway guys, it's time for you to go," said Alex.

She and Ambrosi were going to act as the mother and father figure of the family.

They both looked in there early twenties so that was okay.

Bella said that our story was that

Lilly and her were all foster children and were sisters, and me, Chrome, Lexi and Danny were all adopted siblings.

Pierre and Ren were posing as exchange students coming to live with us.

Soon, we were on our way to Forks High School...

**Bella's POV**

Me and my sisters were leaning against my new car waiting for the boys to arrive.

Because there were so many of us, we had to take two cars, and Pierre took this is a perfect opportunity to have a race; girls against boys.

Ren being his sister and all decided to have some brother-sister rivalry so we took my car.

It was a Ferrari Spida F430.

It was also super fast.

I'd grown to love driving fast because when i was running, the speed and exhilaration felt amazing and Alex had told us not to run to school so the closest i could get was driving really fast.

We had won the race because, the boys had called to tell us that Jet had spotted some hot girl he wanted, thus screaming rude things to her through the window, thus causing Chrome to yell in his ear, thus causing Jet to bang his head on the ceiling, thus making Danny complain about the noise and telling them both to shut up, thus causing chrome and Jet to yell at him they wouldn't be told to shut up so he should shut up himself, thus causing Pierre to yell at them all that he was the only one allowed to tell everyone else to shut up because one, he was the oldest and two, it was his car they were riding in.

This complication amused us girls greatly.

It was after the boys arrived that i saw i.

Pierre drove his blue Lamborghini into the school parking lot as everyone stared. Nobody had noticed us yet because i had parked in a shade corner near the trash cans so no one would notice us.

The guys came and parked beside us.

Everyone stared and gasped as he guys got out of the car.

They all went to their mates grumbling about Jet and how it was his entire fault that they had lost the race.

"Guys, don't be all lovey dovey because otherwise, everyone'll think what we're doing is incest or whatever," i hissed.

They all rolled their eyes and nodded.

So anyway, we were all stood talking and laughing for a bit pretending we were really normal little human teenagers instead of inhumanly beautiful bloodsucking monsters.

That's when i saw it.

A silver Volvo.

It looked just the same as it had all those years ago, the only difference were the dark tinted windows.

I froze.

The others, noticing my horror-struck expression, turned to looking the direction i was staring.

The doors opened.

They got out.

All of them...

...except one was missing...Alice.

But it seemed like someone had taken both her place and mine.

Edward got out.

He put his arm around the girl's waist.

She smiled up at him.

A seductive smile.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

He kissed her.

Edward kissed her...

_**A/N please don't hate me! I swear, you will all find out who **_she _**is.**_

_**But, the first person to guess who the mystery girl's gets a sneak preview of the next chapter!**_

_**Anyway, you should've seen it coming; i told you i would have a MAJOR plot twist.**_

_**Thank you for reading, please review,**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N this is your preview. I'm gonna post the proper chapter later today.**_

**Bella's POV**

Tanya.

That's who it was.

I felt my stomach knot up and i felt like throwing up...though i also knew i couldn't.

Why did i feel this way?

I mean, it's not like Edward belongs to me or anything.

He deserved someone better than me...she deserved him; she'd been hitting on him from way before i was even born!

The others, noticing my expression turned to me with wide eyes.

"Bells, that's them isn't it? The vampires you told us about," said Lexi quietly.

I nodded.

The Cullen's hadn't noticed me yet.

"Yeah, they're the ones who left you heartbroken," sneered Ren.

"They destroyed you so much that you were left in a catatonic state," added Pierre.

I shivered remembering the numb feeling.

Suddenly, everything felt cold and...Lifeless.

That's what i felt, cold and lifeless.

I looked over at my ex-family. Alice wasn't with them.

What had happened? Somehow, i had a feeling that she had left...

Then, the weirdest thing happened; as i was staring at Jasper thinking about how awful it must be for him, he looked up and met my gaze.

His eyes widened as he took in my features. His jaw dropped open at my beauty.

He quickly composed himself and arranged his features into a bemused mask.

He took one step closer.

Then he squinted his eyes...he saw something familiar within me...like he was seeing a familiar stranger (which by the way, he was).

He took another step closer.

Edward looked up and saw him moving towards me.

That's when it happened...

Tanya caught sight of me staring at Jasper.

It all happened very quickly then.

Edward suddenly froze, and then growled.

By this time, the parking lot was cleared; everyone had gone to first period.

Suddenly, Edward lunged at Jasper.

Jasper neatly ducked out of the way, but Edward had already heard his thoughts to know what he was doing.

He grabbed Jasper by the collar and started bashing his head against the tarmac ground.

A dent was made.

Someone screamed.

I realized it was me and quickly shut up.

Weren't the rest of the Cullen's going to do anything?

They were just stood there as shocked as my coven.

Then, our group quickly realized what was going on and jumped into action.

Pierre used his strength to pull jasper out of Edward's way. Edward jumped lightly to his feet. Chrome took this as his chance to jump in and use his power.

Mind-control.

He made Edward stay exactly where he was.

Edward was trying to fight against him, but because i had touched Chrome before, his power was with me and twice as strong.

I used telekinetic to hold him back and then ran over to jasper who was stood still against Pierre's strong grip.

He couldn't struggle because Pierre was too strong.

As soon as jasper saw me, his eyes grew large and he started struggling against Pierre's strong grip.

I held up a hand, motioning for my French brother to let him go.

He did as i asked (i could totally kick his butt if i wanted to-he found that out the bad way...) and let jasper go.

As soon as he was free, jasper took a slow step toward me.

He was about to touch my cheek when-oh god-Edward and Jet were suddenly in front of me, guarding, me from him.

"Stay away from her," snarled Jet defensively.

Well, i was shocked to say the least.

Edward suddenly got up and turned to glare at Jet who also got up from his crouched position and returned the stare evenly.

"And who says you can boss a member of _my _coven around?" Edward sneered.

Again, i was shocked.

I'd never seen him act like this before.

Weirdly, it made me want to slap him.

Hard.

"I do what i want- and that includes talking to a member from _you're _coven like that," replied Jet.

"Well then, you can just piss off before i rip you to shreds," snarled Edward.

I froze.

Okay, i had never seen him act like this before.

Jet curled his lip up in a sneer (this by the way, made him look even sexier than usual...). "You want to try it?"

Edward leaned up close so that only he and jet were meant to hear.

I heard.

"Yes, in do. And i want to do it tonight at midnight."

Well shit.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's walked away, leaving me staring at them in disgust.

_**A/N okay people please don't hate me!**_

_**I'll explain everything about the whole Edward, Tanya, jasper, Alice issue in the next chapter/s.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile***_


	9. Authors NoteImportant

_**Okay, a lot of people have been asking me loads of questions and i am going to answer the now so you don't get confused.**_

_**Why was Edward acting strangely in chapter 8?**_

_**You will find out in chapter 9 when it's in his POV.**_

_**Who is Edward's secret girlfriend?**_

_**It's Tanya and i know you all probably think that he gave in, but it's a different reason...you will soon find out everything...**_

_**Will you be writing a sequel?**_

_**Maybe...if i have enough reviews saying that they want a sequel...i have a good idea for a sequel...**_

_**How did the coven find Bella when she was changing?**_

_**This involves a little secret thing i came up with...it's about Jet, and I'll explain in later chapters.**_

_**Where is Laurent?**_

_**Sorry, can't explain that, it has something to do with my maybe sequel.**_

_**Why don't the Volturi know about this giant coven?**_

_**You will see...**_

_**How does Bella know about Jane if Edward left before anyone could explain?**_

_**That will also be explained in later chapters**_

_**Where's Alice?**_

_**I know I'm saying this a lot but, it will be explained in later chapters**_

_**If you have any more questions, just ask in a review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N A lot of people have been telling me to put Bella with Jet instead of with Edward. I will only do this if enough people review to tell me that they want it like that. I'll need about 20 reviews before I can put Bella with jet. Sorry, but I don't want to ruin the story so I'll just keep my mouth shut…**_

_**Anyway, this chapter will tell you why Edward was acting so weirdly with Jet and also the whole thing with Alice and Tanya…**_

**Edward's POV**

120 years.

120 years since my Bella died.

And it was my entire fault.

I had attended the funeral from a far for I knew that I was not welcome. They should all blame me for her terrible death.

She died because of me.

As soon as I had gotten the news of her death, everything that I believed in- that she was happy and safe- came crashing down on me like a boulder crashing into the sea.

I had wanted to end my own life, though I knew I couldn't be with her; her innocent soul would go to heaven whereas I would go to the deepest, darkest pits of hell.

After the funeral, Carlisle and Esme decided to take us to Alaska to take our minds of things.

They had both felt an overwhelming amount of sadness for they felt as if the had lost a daughter.

Emmett was also bereaved as he had lost his little sister. He had Alice but she wasn't the same as the blushing, klutzy human they had come to love.

Alice was also very mournful that she had lost her sister, best friend and human sized Barbie doll.

Jasper felt the guiltiest. He blamed in entirely upon himself for what had happened.

Rosalie was still being her selfish, vain self and kept telling us to get over Bella.

That's when I snapped.

I had yelled and screamed and thrashed about for three days straight and after that, she just sat sulking and just said those hurtful things in her head.

Then, when we went to Alaska to see the Denali's, everything changed…

It was an ordinary day and I was just doing what I always did; mourn for my lost love.

I was sat on the porch steps of the Denali's house when it happened…

I was oblivious and too caught up in my own thoughts to realize that someone was stood behind me until it was too late.

She pounced.

Jumping on my back, she put her hand over my mouth to stop the yelling I was going to give her.

I turned around and stared right into the eyes of…Tanya.

I shoved her away before glaring at her a hissing, "What did you do that for? Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Busy? If that's what you call grieving over a stupid dead human, than you must not have come out of your cell yet…though I could change that…" she trailed off suggestively.

I growled.

"Oh, you're so sexy when you growl," she purred, "And I bet I can make you growl _my _name."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Then, before I could even process what was happening, she was on me, pinning me to the ground and kissing me.

Her urgent, passionate kiss was something I had never experienced before.

I couldn't have done this with Bella because she was much too fragile for me to hold her tightly and kiss her with this much passion.

I tried to get Tanya off me, I really did, but her kiss got angry and she pushed my lips open, her tongue snaking into my mouth.

Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened.

I kissed her back.

I tried to stop, but I couldn't and that when I felt it.

I wasn't in control of my mind any more.

I wound my arms around her neck and kissed her with the most passion I could muster up.

I didn't care if anyone saw us.

And anyway, they couldn't see or know about this because everyone else had gone hunting leaving me and Tanya alone.

I picked her up and carried her to my room.

I didn't bother closing the door behind me; no one was here to see us doing this.

I laid her onto the bed and looked down at her with confused, but mostly lust filled eyes.

"I…need you in me…now," she panted, her breathing her heavy.

I nodded and tore my clothes off while she watched with greedy eyes.

Then, I ripped through her clothes until I found the pale and sexy body…

We were halfway through making love when we heard an intake of breath.

I froze and so did Tanya beneath me and we both looked up to see Alice, Kate and Irina stood in the doorway, staring at us in horror.

That's when I realized what I had been doing and a rush of guilt took over me.

Suddenly, the guilt disappeared as soon as it had come and all I felt was a deep lust for Tanya.

"Edward, what are you doing?" demanded Alice in a mixture of horror and disgust.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I sneered back.

"Fucking my sister," replied Kate, her voice shaking.

"Tanya, I always thought you were a bitch you were a bitch, but I didn't think even _you_ could go that low," said Irina icily.

Tanya's sisters left but Alice still stood in the doorway.

"Edward, how could you do this? To me, to _Bella_?" she said, her voice cracking as if she was near tears; though she couldn't cry.

She shook her head and left.

I looked down at Tanya.

He had an evil gleam in her eye.

I heard her thoughts.

_Someone in this family has to go…and I know just who it should be…_

**Tanya's POV**

I was waiting outside on the porch steps after my heated evening with Edward.

Oh, he was _good._

Too bad Bella didn't get a taste of him.

I snorted at the thought.

It was good that she had died. Edward would have killed her anyway during a little kiss-nothing as passionate as what we shared of course- but a kiss al the same.

I growled at the thought of _my _Edward kissing that filthy human child Bella.

The thought made me sick.

"What are _you_ growling about?" hissed a soft voice behind me.

I whirled around and narrowed my eyes at Alice.

She gave me death glares in return.

"Oh, just how good it was felt when your darling brother was inside me," I said sweetly, "and how great it is that our little innocent Bella died."

Now it was Alice's turn to growl.

"Yeah, well innocent isn't what you are, is it? My brother wouldn't just 'fall for you' as you so guiltlessly put it. You manipulated him! I know it so don't think about using your damn stupid lies with _me_," she whisper-screamed.

"What, so you think I have some sort of manipulation power?" I asked airily-though I was getting anxious.

She was getting warmer now.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. What else could make my chaste brother 'fall in love' with you?" she hissed glaring at me again.

I decide to give in- this was the perfect chance to put my devious plan into action.

I slowly advanced toward her, slyly deciding my moves at the last minute and changing my mind so the vision would have holes in it.

She narrowed her eyes at me- she knew something big was coming.

"Yes, I guess your right- I do have manipulation powers and to be honest, I'm quite surprised none of you actually knew. Though I did manipulate Elezar into not saying anything- in fact, I don't think he hardly remembers anything. Anyway, more to the point, I have a little problem. You see, now that I have my hands on Edward, or rather now I am in his pants, I have the full right to be classed as his mate and therefore, join your coven. But the problem is, Carlisle is a bit suspicious at the moment and he thinks the Volturi may do something if his coven gets any bigger.

So, my little plan is that I need to get rid of one of _you _to be with my Edward."

Alice looked at me, her face horror struck.

I gave an evil smile and carried on, a little loudly this time since no one was home- Edward had gone out hunting, the others weren't back yet and who cares where my two slutty sisters are?

"And, I have put a lot of careful thought into this decision and have decided that, it is you who should leave."

I smiled triumphantly as a mixture of different emotions crossed her face.

"You…you can't do that! You can't just go up to someone and decide to 'eliminate' them! That's just wrong, there's no one in the world with a soul cold enough to do that!" she yelled.

I smiled again, a sweet sickly smile.

"Yes dear Alice, but have you forgotten? We vampires don't have souls!" and with that, I flounced off leaving Alice sputtering on the porch.

We were all sat in our living room.

I was waiting for my plan to kick into action.

Alice walked in.

She had gone for a quick hunt, except I had made her do a little more than that…

I suddenly jumped up from where I was sitting in Edward's lap.

"Look, look! Alice's eyes, they're red!" I shrieked in horror.

Everyone turned to stare.

And indeed, Alice's eyes were red.

"She must have eaten a human on the way back!" I continued in a disgust filled voice.

Everything happened very quickly then.

Jasper and Alice had a moment together where jasper was asking her why she would do such things.

Alice was also crying along with Esme who was told to stay back.

Edward seemed a little thrilled after I told him that I was joining his coven.

Alice was told to leave, to join another coven, to do anything she wanted but come back to them.

Alice left that night and I joined the Cullen family leaving behind my own.

Kate and Irina didn't really care that I was going to be honest.

We decided to go back to Forks when I made sure that everyone was over the whole Bella issue.

I knew they would forget about her sooner or later.

I just didn't wait.

**Edward's POV:**

Fork's high.

The name rang a bell somewhere but I didn't really care.

I guess I was happy with Tanya, though I still felt ultra confused.

We all got out of the car and looked around cautiously.

I could hear vile, dirty thoughts running through people's thoughts about me and Tanya.

They didn't really seem to notice Emmett and Rosalie who were making out in the car. I told the both to grind each other somewhere else and they got out of my car with a huff. Jasper was the only 'single' one so the female population decided to smother themselves on him for once.

Then suddenly, it all changed.

Tanya suddenly moved and something in me told me to pounce.

I lunged at on jasper.

He thought about ducking, but I grabbed him by the collar and smashed his head against the tarmac floor.

The floor got a dent in it.

Someone screamed.

I didn't take any notice and kept up what I was doing.

Suddenly, some big guy lumbered over and pulled Jasper off me.

Okay, now I was shocked.

One, what had I just being doing and two, this guy was strong.

Really strong.

I realized he was a vampire, but then I realized I couldn't hear his thoughts.

This was unusual and it also brought back too many bad memories.

I lightly jumped to my feet and was about to move, when the weirdest thing happened.

I stopped thrashing about and stayed exactly where I was.

I saw Tanya's look of surprise and wondered what that was all about.

Then, I heard Jasper's thoughts as he took a step towards…Oh. My. God. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen I my existence.

She was stood there looking all worried when suddenly, Jasper thought it.

_Bella._

Before he could take another step towards the goddess-on-earth woman, I was in front of him, guarding him.

Another guy-who I presumed was also a vampire due to the fact that he got there faster than _me_- was also in front of my brother.

"Stay away from her!" he snarled defensively.

I froze.

He didn't just talk to my brother like that.

Okay, none of the Cullen's took orders like that.

I glared at the intruder as he stared back at me evenly.

"And who say's you can boss _my _coven around?" I demanded.

"I do what I want- and that includes talking to a member from _you're _coven like that," he replied back coolly.

"Well then, you can just piss off before I tear you to shreds!" I sneered back.

He curled his lip up into a sneer. "You want to try it?" he taunted.

I leaned up close to him so only he could hear.

"Yes, I do. And I want to do it tonight, at midnight," I hissed.

Then, I grabbed Tanya and me and the rest of the family walked away leaving the other vampires behind.

_**A/N okay, I hope that explains a couple of things for you. The rest of the question answer stuff will come in later chapters.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanx,**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N hey and sorry i haven't been updating for like, ever but my computer's Microsoft kind of died...anyway, let's gets on with the story!**_

_**Because I've been so mean, i decide to put two chapters into one!**_

**Bella's POV**

I didn't even pay attention as i walked into biology half way through the lesson. All conversation stopped as heads turned and everyone stared. Mouths dropped open at the sight of me and my 'siblings'. Jet and Ren were in this class with me and as i walked up the aisle repressing a sigh, i saw they were irritated as much as me by the attention. This surprised me. They were usually all about attention (especially Jet since he's a player and all) but today that wasn't the case. I they were acting this way because of what happened in the parking lot. I was still thinking about that. Edward and Tanya were sat at the back of the room. As soon as Edward looked into my eyes, i realized two things.

One, the soft and gentle look he used to have in his eyes had been replaced by a hard coldness that was made him look like a stranger.

Two, i could read peoples thoughts.

_Okay, i call dibs on the brunette._

_Wow; these people are HOTT!_

_They think they are so good but to me they just look like sluts...except for that gorgeous black haired guy who was SO checking me out!_

_Man, I'm so gonna get that blonde!_

_They think they can just barge into OUR school and steal all OUR men! Well, they can think again! _

I walked up to the teacher's desk ignoring the stares and looked at the name plate on his desk.

Mr Montgomery.

He still hadn't noticed that we had walked in half way through his 'important' lecture about how cow's milk isn't good for you because it could make not sleep or something (even though that was totally untrue-the whole reason people drink cow's milk before they sleep is to make them sleep!) and he had his back to us.

I cleared my throat and leaned onto his desk as he spun around to glare at whoever interrupted his 'important teaching'.

He did a double take as he saw that it was me who had called him. He h=gasped then covered his mouth with his hand and blushed.

I looked up from under my lashes and into his flat brown eyes.

"Ciao," i purred slowly. The class gasped at my musical voice as a million different thoughts seemed to run through Mr M's mind.

Jet, beside me spluttered and tried-but failed- to cover it up with a cough.

"I'm Isabella...Charm and this is my adopted brother, Jet Brookes and our French transfer student, Serenity DeLune," i said trailing my hand up his desk.

From the corner of my eye, i could see Tanya raising her eyebrows in an envious way. I grinned and turned my attention back to Mr M.

"Err...um...yes well...err, you can go and sit...at the...err...back, next to...Cullen," he stuttered still slightly dazed.

I nodded and we walked back to the classroom and next to Edward. Edward glared at Jet before shuffling a little closer to Tanya. This annoyed me and Ren went to go and sit next to Edward instead while I sat next to her, and Jet sat next to me.

I was so caught up in what was going to happen at midnight that i didn't realise what Jet was doing until it was too late.

He was trailing his hand up my leg and as i slapped his hand away from my belt, i heard a loud crash. We both turned simultaneously to where Edward was stood breathing heavily. He was stood in a crouched defensive position in the middle of an upturned table. Tanya was stood beside him giving me death glares. I glared back at her with the same amount of venom as Jet and Ren came and stood beside me. I hadn't realized that i had moved until i was stood just a couple of centimetres away from Edward.

"okay, listen up Edward, i have no idea why acting like this but to tell you the truth, it is seriously getting on my damn last nerve so you better cut the crap with your attitude issues and get a life," i said in a clear and projecting voice.

Everyone gasped-some even clapped- as i turned around and walked out the classroom as the bell rang. Ren and Jet were right behind me and as i walked to trig, i couldn't help but think that my new start from when i was changed had been ruined.

As i glanced back one last time, i saw Edward was still staring at me open mouthed as my eyes went back to their normal colour from black to violet.

**Edward's POV**

I was so pissed.

I had just gotten owned by a girl. And i doubted she was a vampire as well. She didn't have the same coloured eyes as vampires but i had to admit, she was way too pretty to be a human. So what was she?

I also remembered the way she had hesitated on introducing herself. Her name was Isabella. That thought brought pain. I still hadn't forgiven myself for what had happened to Bella, though somehow, i hadn't managed to forget her when Tanya was around and that was weird. When Tanya was around, all my other feelings vanished completely and were replaced by a strong feeling of lust toward her instead. This was extremely strange due to the fact that whenever we were away from each other-which was very rarely- all my other feelings came back. Also, Tanya never let me go out of her sight; whenever she went hunting, she always insisted that i go with her or when the family was around, she either went with me for a family meeting or she didn't let me go at all. Right now, i wanted to have a moment alone but Tanya wouldn't hear of it.

"No way Eddiekins! I won't have you wandering around this school on your own," she said shaking her head fiercely.

I gritted my teeth before saying, "Look Tanya, you can't babysit me forever and that's why i want to go to the toilet."

I was losing my temper now. Just as Tanya was about to protest, i lost it.

"Tanya! I just want a moment alone so can't just leave me alone?!" i said exasperatedly.

She glared at me for a second before nodding stiffly. As soon as i told her not to follow me or anything, i was off like a bullet from a gun.

I didn't go to the toilets. Heck, i didn't even stay on school grounds! I was sitting on a rock-ironically enough- in the forest that surrounded Forks. It was while i was about a mile away from where i had left Tanya that it hit me.

Literally.

All the pain and memories i had kept locked up and had i had been fighting for to stay that way had practically choked me.

It was then that i realized.

Tanya.

While i had been around her for the past century, i had felt nothing but lust for her. I hadn't for once felt any sympathy for jasper since Alice had gone and i had easily forgotten Bella's death. Now the horrible truth fell on me as i crashed to the hard muddy ground, sobs racking through my body. I felt like i was being torn limb from limb. Alice was gone. Bella was dead. And i had never given a damn about it.

I decided that i had to find Alice and see if she was okay. Then, i realized another thing. Tanya would know. She would know if i was planning something by the way i acted around her. If i didn't act like i needed her on me or touching me-gross- she would know something was strange and she'd get suspicious. Soon enough she would find out.

I had to pretend that i was still under her control as to not let suspicion arise. I should also tell the others what she had done. Maybe then i could get their help to go and find Alice.

Jasper was sure to help and Emmett missed his little sister. Rosalie would probably want to come to; she wasn't very sisterly with Tanya. In fact, she was more venomous than anything. I guess she wanted a proper sister back.

I knew i did. I also had to find a way to get rid of Tanya. But that could only happen if got Alice back.

**Bella's POV**

Lunch.

I looked up from where i was sitting with my family on the far side of the cafeteria. It felt like déjà vu as i looked around the crowded place.

My gaze landed on the Cullen's who were sat doing nothing in particular in the far corner of the large room.

I pulled my eyes away from them and looked down at my plate of human food in disgust.

"Ugh! Why do we have to sit here eating human crap? Cant those selfish mammals think about other people's needs before their own?" asked Ren in exasperation.

I laughed along with the rest and rolled my eyes at her.

"Ren, don't be so silly; it's not like we can go hunting at lunch or something, is it?" i said to her raising my eyebrows.

She crossed her arms and sat down in her chair with a huff.

"This is so boring. Sitting here doing nothing," commented Chrome.

Pierre nodded in agreement before adding, "And staring at a plate of human food."

"Can't we do something fun?" whined Chrome. "Like...like...i don't know, throw something at someone!"

We knew he wouldn't shut up until he got his way so we ignored him and sat staring off in different directions.

That's when we heard the giant crash as glass and metal flew everywhere.

**Chrome's POV**

I punched Danero playfully on the shoulder. He kicked me back. We both laughed as Lexi muttered something about disturbing the aura of surrounding calm. Despite this, i felt a cunning smirk play across my face. I took my untouched drink can from lunch, shook it with the force of a mild hurricane and then prepared to lob it at Danny's head. I had to get my timing perfect, so as soon as the gas pressure threatened explosion, I twisted it through the air making a perfect arc. Everything seemed to stop in motion for a moment before the impact.

**Danero's POV**

I had to hand it to Chrome, that spectacle turned every head in the room and beyond. It was perfected to genius, the sound as though thunder had struck in the very air above us. A billion rainbow coloured drops and hundreds of shards of glass scattered as far as the door, bouncing off the windows. I didn't feel a thing of course but it looked pretty awesome I had to admit. I only smirked as a sea of faces gawped and screamed, marvelling as the can shattered off the side of my head. Chrome sniggered at what minor incident humans would marvel at, he enjoyed humouring his school-mates. Bella laughed along lightly and Lexi just rolled her eyes smiling, but Lilly didn't even glance up from the book she was absorbed in. Ren was still sat in a huff but smacked Chrome across the head all the same. Chrome was looking for a fight, but i didn't give it to him.

His gaze landed on the new Cullen kids. They were, like us vampires but 'vegetarian' ones with the same gold eyes as us. They were also the ones who had stirred in Bella's unfortunate past and when the bronze haired one had thrown a fit this morning, it had caused a great stir in Chrome and Pierre's minds. They wanted to get back at him for one, talking to a family member-Jet- like that and two, because he and his family were the ones who had broken Bella's heart and had left her suicidal.

That was the reason why Chrome and Pierre were going along with Jet tonight at midnight. They wanted to get revenge. And they were going to give it to him.

**Jet's POV**

There was still ten more minutes till midnight and i was getting restless. Pierre and Chrome were coming with me and I'd never admit it but i was kind of glad that they would come to help. The girls said they'd come to help if i wanted and I'd told them i didn't need them but they could come if they wanted.

Surprisingly, Bella said if I needed her, just call because she was going to stay at home with Alex and Ambrosi. Ambrosi told me not to let it get violent and Alex told Lexi that if the situation got heated, calm it down. Also, that was the only time we were allowed to use our powers because if we did use our powers, we would obviously have to move house again and Alex said she liked it here.

Not all of us had agreed with that last comment but we had agreed to not use our powers unless it was necessary.

"Come on bro; it's twelve already," Chrome said impatiently as he walked in.

I jumped up and soon we were running through the forest.

When we got to the clearing we had agreed to meet, i saw that all of the people we saw were there.

Except for the one who had been clinging onto the bronze haired guys had.

That was weird. I shrugged it off and looked at their faces. I walked forward slowly flanked by Pierre and Chrome. Lexi, Ren, Lilly and Danny were following behind us. Then, i saw something that surprised me.

The bronze haired one who Bella had told us was called Edward was looking worried.

Ha, big surprise; of course, that's why no one messed with me when i was human.

The others all looked grim.

The blonde guy looked deathly.

Whoa...freaky.

As soon as i was in front of him, he began speaking.

"Listen. You've got it all wrong. I have a fairly good idea as to why i was acting like that this morning. Its Tanya," he said all in a rush.

Ren came and interrupted.

"You mean that stupid slut that kept making eyes at my husband?" she sneered as she went and put her arm around Chrome.

I thought Edward would get all mad because that Tanya chick was his and everything, but instead, he nodded his head vigorously, his face serious.

Again, i was surprised.

"Tanya isn't mine though. She thought i was hers but actually, she was the one who was manipulating me," he continued.

I stared at him in shock. I had heard of manipulation powers and they were quite rare. Ren was the only one we knew who had that power. He started to tell us about how they had another coven member who had been kicked out of the coven because she had eaten a human. At that time, Tanya had used her manipulation power to make their coven leader-Carlisle- kick her out of the family. He explained how he had been mourning for his lost love-Bella- when all of a sudden he was over her.

This made me snarl and my brothers echoed my thoughts. Lexi and Ren grinned as Lilly stared at him with wide eyes. Danny put a protective arm around her as Edward continued. He told us about how today, when he wanted to leave to be alone, Tanya wouldn't let him go, but when he managed to get away from her, about a mile away from her, all the pain he had held back came crashing down on him. That's when he realized what Tanya had done and how she had wanted to kick Alice out of the coven so that she could take the place and be with Edward.

I was too shocked beyond words so i didn't answer straight away.

None of us did.

We all stood in an awkward silence before someone spoke.

"She's alive though," whispered Lilly.

Edwards head snapped towards her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Bella. She's alive. When she jumped off the cliff, Victoria found her in the water then sucked half of her blood before those La Push werewolves got her. Then, we found her while we were-,"

"hunting," i interrupted Lilly. She looked at me apologetically while she continued on about how we found bella then we stayed with her during her change and how she was allergic to blood and all about her powers.

This they couldn't believe.

"It's unbelievable," said Edward shaking his head. "No one can have more than one talent. It's either one or none."

When he still didn't believe us, we decided to arrange a meeting.

"Look, why don't you meet the new Bella; that way, she can show you her powers."

They looked unsure before Edward decided he wanted to come and meet Bella again.

My family and i went home while Edward and his coven went their own way. It was their turn to meet Bella.

_**A/N so, how do you like it so far? Is it good? Bad? Too OOC?? Tell me people, i love your reviews just as much as i love Twilight!**_

_**Anyways, please review,**_

_**Amethyst**_

_***smile* **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N hey people! Okay, sorry i haven't been updating in like, years but I'm trying to write lots of chappies up!**_

**Edward's POV**

This was probably the greatest and worst day of my life. I was actually going to see Bella again and to be honest; i didn't really believe she was actually alive. I kept looking through the other coven's mind but somehow, they had blocked me. I asked how they did this since i wanted to see if what they were saying was actually true and not some unbelievably cruel joke, but apparently, Jet the guy that i was going to fight with said Bella had put a shield around them.

This troubled me greatly but it also hushed my doubt down a bit.

We all ran home to tell Carlisle and Esme all about our night. They had thought we had gone hunting apart from Tanya who i managed to convince to go and see her sisters back in Alaska. She reluctantly obliged giving me a 'goodbye Eddie-poo, call me later...' and with a kick but passionate kiss on the lips from which I'm sure she noticed me flinch away from.

She had gone for about a two weeks at the latest and if her sisters were being bitchy towards her then she was coming home early.

I had suggested two weeks; that would give us plenty of time to look for Alice and it would also ease the suspicion Tanya was sure to be feeling.

I let these thoughts run through my head while we ran through the muddy, green forest. Our feet barely touched the ground, just enough to hear a whisper. We came to the clearing in front of our beloved house that held so many deep memories that i had kept locked away until finally, they had burst out on me this fateful morning when i left Tanya.

Was that just this morning?

It felt like a lifetime ago. I jumped lightly up the porch steps, my siblings close behind me. As soon as we burst through the door, Emmett, being Emmett decided to be blunt and get straight to the point.

"Bella's alive!"

As soon as he said that and we saw the look on Carlisle and Esme's face's, we wished Emmett hadn't blurt that important and life changing information out.

For it seemed the Denali's didn't want Tanya around anymore at all.

Tanya was back.

_**A/N sorry it was short, but I'm going to post a couple more chapters later tonight. This is just a filler. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N next chapter! Please review.**_

**Bella's POV**

I was pacing-something i only do when I'm stressed or nervous- around our large living room waiting for my family to come home. Ambrosi and Alex were sat on the sofa watching the TV with blank expressions. Ambrosi sighed and looked over at me as i went on another round of pacing back and forth.

"Bella, calm down. You know Jet, it probably won't get as far as name calling, a little backing up and turning on his heels and storming away dramatically," he said slowly.

I still looked quite frustrated. "Yes, but what if it gets out of control? I know Edward, Ambrosi. He's way too over protective, so if Jet says anything about...Tanya, then he's going to attack!" i said helplessly.

"Yes, but you know your sisters. They'll obviously use the empathetic powers and the mind control to ease the situation down a bit," Alex reasoned.

I nodded and sat down, my foot tapping impatiently.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in sauntered Jet, his hair windswept. He smiled lazily, taking his time to go in to the kitchen we didn't need but did need so people wouldn't get suspicious. He came put a minute or more like a lifetime-with a couple of...beer cans?

What?

He plopped himself down on the love seat next to me, his arm lying on the back of the sofa and his feet propped up on the coffee table.

Everyone glared at him. Alex and Ambrosi sighed simultaneously and folded their arms.

I sighed exaggeratedly as he pulled the can open with a flick of his fingers. He looked at me, still smiling as if he had all the time in the world.

"Bells, just read his mind for Christ's sake!" yelled Chrome.

I looked at him and said frustrated, "he's blocking me with some disturbing mental images of him and one of his poor but slutty victims fucking each other!"

Everyone made some sort of disgusted face-along with me of course- and we (again) glared at him.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

I got up, walked over to Jet and slapped the beer can out of his hand.

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" he protested stupidly.

"What? Jet, vampires don't drink!" i nearly screamed in agony. "Now, just tell me what the hell happened since none of the others are talking about it."

He glared at me for a second before stating simply, "the Cullen's know you're alive."

I stared at him open mouthed.

"Oh, and they're expecting you in about ten minutes."

_**Keep reading people, another chapter is coming up!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N yo yo yo people! Posting short chapters is fun! Anyways, here you go!**_

**Edward's POV**

_**Previously:**_

"_Bella's alive!" _

_As soon as he said that and we saw the look on Carlisle and Esme's face's, we wished Emmett hadn't blurt that important and life changing information out._

_For it seemed the Denali's didn't want Tanya around anymore at all._

_Tanya was back._

Why was she here? Why now? I didn't understand. All i knew was that her sisters probably didn't want her back. This was bad.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all looked just as shocked as i felt. I knew by the looks on their faces that Carlisle and Esme tried at least to change her mind. They stood there looking helpless as Tanya's eyes raked over my body. I felt self conscious and angry at the same time. I knew if i was human i would be flushed by my anger. How dare she think she can just kick my favourite little sister out of my house, use and manipulate me and then think she still has the right to even look at me!

I had to retain myself from-literally-ripping her to shreds in a slow and painful way as not to cause more suspicion than there all ready was. That's how angry i was-i wasn't usually a violent person. Jasper was stood fuming by my side, ready to attack if she made any move.

Suddenly, Tanya spoke.

"Where have you guys come from?" she demanded suspiciously.

We held our breaths. I felt Rosalie stiffen on my other side.

"What? Is it a crime to live our _own _lives? This is _our _house you know," hissed Rosalie.

This time, i froze. Rosalie had put a deep emphasis on the word 'own' and 'our'. Surely that had to mean something to Tanya. And, as i expected, she narrowed her eyes. Rosalie glared right back. Rosalie and Tanya had never really liked each other from the start. Tanya thought she was much prettier that Rosalie, whereas Rosalie...well, you know Rose.

Anyway, as soon as Carlisle saw that a full out cat fight was about to break out in his own living room, he decide to calm the situation down- with no help from Jasper who like all of us (maybe not Esme though) wanted to rip or see Tanya being ripped apart.

"why don't you guys all come into my office so i can talk to you?" suggested Carlisle.

"yes, i think that is a great idea!" said Tanya smiling sweetly.

Carlisle looked uncomfortable. Ah, he didn't want to talk about where we went with Tanya.

"err, Tanya, i think i should just say this to my fami- i mean my 'children'," he said.

We nodded and followed him upstairs to his soundproof office. As soon as we closed the door behind us, Carlisle let out an unneeded breath and sat down as if he was exhausted, which was quite possible with Tanya around even if you were a vampire. He looked at us helplessly. I shook my head and explained everything; even the things i didn't believe were true like the fact that Bella was still...alive.

This didn't even surprise Carlisle in the least. All we got out of him were raised eyebrows and a slight...smile.

"i wonder who changed her...?" he murmured to himself.

That's when the doorbell rang and someone screamed.

_**A/N sorry because it's so short but i am posting lots of chapters.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N wow! I'm really proud of myself for writing these chapters up all in one night!**_

**Bella's POV**

_**Previously (in chapter 13)**_

_He glared at me for a second before stating simply, "the Cullen's know you're alive."_

_I stared at him open mouthed._

"_Oh, and they're expecting you in about ten minutes." _

As soon as i was out of my shocked state, i jumped up and ran up the stairs, sprinted into my room, jumped in the shower had a quick but thorough wash and then stood in the middle of my room. All in two seconds flat.

"What am i going to wear?" i wailed.

Suddenly, Lexi was by my side doing my hair while Ren and Lilly were rummaging through my monstrous closet. Alex came in and sat on the bed trying to soothe me and calm me down. Lilly came out of my wardrobe carrying a black pleated mini skirt, a pink top with a black ribbon round the waist and a pair of black peep toe kitten heels. They gave me a pink beret and a sexy black jacket.

I looked at the outfit for a minute before i was stuffed into it like a Barbie doll. We were finally ready. As i climbed down the stairs, i saw Jet ogling me. I glared at him before brushing past him and out of the castle/mansion.

As soon as we were running to the Cullen's house, i felt free. I'd always loved running and to be honest and also not to boast, i was actually the fastest out of my family. But when we arrived at the Cullen house, i slowed down to a human paced walk. Pierre knocked on the door three times before it opened and there stood...Tanya. Esme was stood behind her looking worried. As soon as she saw me though, her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit to show her perfect row of pearl white teeth. Tanya looked over me before finally announcing, "Slut," before slamming the door in our faces. I stood there shocked for a minute before Lexi sneered, "I wonder what that Edward guy saw in _her_." Suddenly, the door was knocked off its hinges and as we turned around, i saw Tanya was stood there shaking and fuming in anger. Oh no.

"What did you say, whore?" she hissed slowly.

Lexi froze.

**Lexi's POV**

"What did you say, whore?" said the ugly blonde.

I Froze. Okay, nobody, and i mean _nobody_ calls _me_ a whore. I was angry. And i was going to take it out on her.

I looked her directly in the eye when i spoke. "Don't ever call me that again, or i will rip you to shreds," i said clearly and precisely.

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that honey?" she asked sweetly.

That's when i lunged.

_**A/N sorry it's so short. Please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N yay! Another chapter! Please review!**_

**Edward's POV**

As soon as we got downstairs, we saw the strangest sight. Two blondes were wrestling each other on the ground outside our home.

And the front door knocked off its hinges. Esme was stood staring at them before screaming for Carlisle. Jasper instantly calmed her down before going into fighting mode. He crouched, and then launched himself at the girls. Mid flight, he stopped and looked over at us helplessly.

"Err, sorry guys but I can't. I don't hurt ladies," he said helplessly.

Rosalie glared at him before folding her arms and saying, "I hope that other blonde kills Tanya." I shook my head before walking slowly towards the fighting vampires. That's when I saw her. The girl was so beautiful, so goddess-like that it was impossible that she was actually there. I knew I saw her before but that was when Tanya made me want her. I didn't get to see her true beauty. Then I realized.

"Bella," I whispered, staring at her with wide eyes.

I held my arms out, and then dropped them back to my sides. Of course she wasn't going to come running back to me.

The girls stopped fighting at once and the big muscular one who had stopped me and Jasper from killing each other at school came and put an arm around the other blonde who I presumed was called Alexia.

Bella saw me and was suddenly in front of me...just as quick a Tanya.

**Bella's POV**

I scowled at Tanya. Edward was mine and therefore, I was going to get him back from when she stole him from me. I shoved her aside and she immediately took up a crouching position next to me. I sighed and said to her, "Tanya, you're stupid manipulating power is not going to work on me so you don't need to sweat for it."

She stared at me wide eyed before I looked up in to Edward's eyes. Suddenly, as soon as I saw the familiar gentleness, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst down into tearless sobs. My body was shaking and Edward caught me as I fell forward. He gave me soothing word and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I looked back in his eyes and suddenly, he kissed me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before and as we kissed, I sensed that everyone had left and Tanya had been-physically- dragged away by my 'brothers'. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster up. He traced my lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I happily obliged and opened my mouth eagerly.

Our tongue's fought for dominance and finally, I gave up and let him feel free to explore my mouth. His kisses got more and more urgent until we were lying on the grass in the yard. We looked up at the stars together. The whole time, we were both silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence; it was a lovely compatible silence. I felt exhilarated, and not just because of the kiss. It was because I got my Edward back!

He started explaining to me about how Tanya manipulated him with her power and how he'd thought I was dead all that time.

I told him about how I changed and when they found me. I explained about my allergy to blood and learning about my special abilities. I told him how I first met my new coven and that was quite awkward because I knew we both new silently that we didn't really know what to do with our covens.

I silently prayed we wouldn't have to face our families but then, I suddenly remembered Alex and Ambrosi.

I'd have to tell them that even though I'd only saw him now, we were both back together.

_**A/N hey, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading; I'll be posting more later on!**_

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N this is the real chapter 17! (This chapter is quite disturbing; read at your own risk…you have been warned).**

**Bella's POV:**

I and Edward were just lying in our beautiful meadow, debating on whether to tell our families that we were back to0gether, when we heard it. A blood curdling shriek. I recognized it at once. Lexi. I jumped up, thinking the worst; maybe Tanya and Lexi got into another fight…or maybe they were tearing each other apart…or maybe there was another fight and Lexi was feeling the pain- but I couldn't because I was away from the house

All these thoughts ran through my mind as I sprinted through the forest. That's when I smelt it. Burning. The unmistakable scent of smoke clouded my mind for a second before I shook my head and ran as fast as I had ever run. Edward was right behind me. Without looking back, I knew by the way he growled that he was searching for people's minds so he could at least 'hear' what was going on. He growled again quietly.

"It's no use; they're too far away," he said in frustration.

I just shook my head but kept on running through the eerie looking forest. When we got to the house, I saw a purple tinted cloud hovering above the big white-now grey-looking crypt. Suddenly, I felt empty…as if all the life was drained out to…I felt like I wasn't even alive…

The horrible realization dawned on me and I willed it not to be true, but as soon as I stepped into the suffocating house, the truth of my terrible thoughts was written everywhere.

Jet. What looked like pieces of Jet were everywhere? His torso was torn apart in dumped in the biggest fire of them all. I mildly wondered how whoever did this had actually done this…but then I remembered how everyone had gone hunting to get to know each other…except for Jet…and someone else…

Jet's arms and legs were distorted into strange, abnormal shapes, it that wasn't the most horrifying sight of all. It was what was stuck on the wall. His head was stuck to the east wall; a long, steel stake like thing was stabbed through his left eye. His other eye was glazed over in the most fear and pain I had witnessed in one person.

There was a note attached to the stake thing and as Emmett pulled it away carefully, I didn't realize I had fallen until Edward caught me in his arms as I collapsed.

Emmett started reading the note/letter, his voice was shaky but clear.

"_I am sorry-not-that it had to end this way but I was sick and tired of having so many_ _guys reject me like that. Jet had to die because he likes- or should I say liked- Bella and by the bells, he was totally head over heels in love with you…ah well! There are more surprises to come darlings so no need to worry. I just wanted to tell Bella that this is all her fault so if any of you feel guilty…just deal with it. Forever and always Edward, I still love you even though you betrayed me but whatever…you can probably guess who did this…" _

I was flying through the forest before he even finished the letter. I knew very well who did this. It was Tanya. But I wasn't going to go after her because for one thing, I knew she wanted me to and she also knew I would somehow get revenge. But what she didn't know was that I wasn't going to go chasing after her.

No, I wasn't going running after her. I was going to find my lost sister.

Alice.

**A/N so sorry its short but the next one will be longer…promise.**

**Amethyst**

***smile***

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N new chapter! Yay! Two in one day! Oh, I am PROUD! This chapter is cuter than the last one. Are you people still grieving over the loss of a fictional character named "Jet"? Yeah, you should be...anyway, on with the story.**

**Bella's POV:**

I was still running through the forest with everyone right on my tail. In the logical part of my brain, I was thinking to myself that Carlisle and Esme still didn't know what had happened. I mean sure, they were there but they didn't know where I was going. And then I remembered Alex and Ambrosi.

They would be at home; probably waiting for their dear family to come back...I felt a pang of guilt as this thought swarmed through my already too full mind.

The guilt was soon washed away though, by the sound of an ear piercing scream. I didn't even flinch. All my senses and all my fear was all used up because of what had happened at the house.

I was through with being the shy and timid little girl I had been before. My new found beauty gave me more confidence than I thought possible for one person. I wasn't being a shallow hearted bitch but I wasn't being too modest either.

I sprinted through the small clearing where I thought I heard the scream come from.

He was tall. A little muscled, but lean and about six foot ten or something close to that. I couldn't really tell as I growled; the sound as though it was made from steel razors polished with blood.

He suddenly turned around from where he was crouched over the young looking girl and turned to face me slowly.

He echoed my growl, though his was more cautious as he saw all of my coven-excluding Alex and Ambrosi- and all of the Cullen's-excluding Esme and Carlisle- flanking both my sides and around so that we were surrounding him.

He looked around wildly, looking for an escape route. The girl was forgotten as another snarl ripped though me. I sighed, looking bored-this is what they always did. All the non-vegetarian vampires we came across all thought they had a chance against me and my super cool powers (backed up by my coven...) and they always thought wrong.

The rest of my coven rolled their eyes and Chrome-being the drama queen he is- actually yawned, trying to look very bored-and failing miserably- though I could see it in his eyes that he was excited and impatient to see the fight commence.

He always claimed that I looked hot when I was ripping vampires to shreds. As I got ready to attack, before I did so, I gave him one last warning-just in case my feral growl didn't convince him enough, my three, powerful words of warning was sure to.

"Let her go," I said the words in a clear but steely, cold but powerful tone that was sure to make any of the most powerful vamps cower with fright.

This vampire however just flinched but then coiled forward again, tensed to spring.

"Not a chance," he hissed slowly, his crazed-with-bloodlust crimson eyes darkening with the thirst he hadn't consumed yet.

My own eyes flashed red with anger and this time he recoiled back in surprise and awe.

What, hadn't he ever seen a hot vampire with mood dependent colour changing eyes before? I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

I crouched, then, before he even saw it coming, I leaped up and swerved through the air, landing on his back lightly.

I bit into his neck as hard as I could, but soon realized that I wasn't even stinging him (I could feel his emotions).

Oh shit, I thought. I guess my teeth aren't venomous. I guess it made sense somehow. If I was allergic to blood, then why would I need the venom? But all these thoughts were lost as the vampire started to claw at my face and his back.

I cursed him under my breath and then, using my venom-less razor sharp teeth, I snapped his neck.

The girl screamed again as the venom the vampire had put into her innocent blood system started burning her. I jumped down from the limping corpse under me and sat next to the girl, letting the healing power Alex had gifted me with soothe her.

The girls screams instantly quietened and apart from a couple of whimpers, if let her burning wasn't really hurting her as much now. The rest of the Cullen's set the chunks of dead vampire on fire while my family started whispering soothing words to the girl in my arms. I don't know how or why, but I felt some sort of connection to her that I've never really felt before. It felt right somehow even though it was a new and unknown feeling to me.

Now that she wasn't either getting eating by a blood thirsty vampire or in absolute pain, I inspected her face more carefully.

She was very pretty for a human-or what she used to be anyway-with long reddish brown hair-similar to what mine used to look like before it darkened and it also looked kind of like Edwards too-and with bright green eyes-that were also the colour Edward shad been when he was human. She had thick eyelashes and pale pink lips.

The only thing I'd noticed before was her extremely pale skin-that looked strangely like ours. Her pale skin now started to change even paler and her curves and angles became more pronounced. Her hair became longer and thicker while her lips turned a little darker and fuller. She began to lose her body temperature and already I could feel her temp going down to an inhuman degree. As I took a closer look, I noticed she looked about fifteen-the same "age" as Lilly-and I felt another pang of guilt for not coming here sooner so that she wouldn't have her innocence taken away.

I sensed rather than felt her wake up in my arms. Suddenly, I felt very protective of her as everyone crowded around us.

I told them all-except for Edward- to go on without me and I'd meet them somewhere in the Canadian forest. They all nodded, told me good luck and with one last look at the confused girl I my arms; they flew off through the trees.

I finally looked down at the girl and she gasped slightly as she took in my beauty. I smiled down at her wryly- I was just way too used to this attention and peoples ogling eyes that it was becoming quite irritating (not to mention disturbing; what with the looks people give me and the emotions radiating off them, a girl can only take so much...).

"You...you're the goddess that save my life," she whispered in an awed but shaky voice.

I raised my eyebrows as Edward tried to keep a straight face, but the look he gave me made me lose it and I broke up right there in the middle of a forest with my soul mate (not that I have a soul, but whatever) and a newborn vampire. I laughed until I knew that if I was human, I would have been crying. The girl looked at my with a confused expression and her thoughts were much the same.

"I'm no close to a goddess than your no close to living a perfectly normal, _human_ life," I said slowly and softly, emphasizing the word human.

The girl's thoughts suddenly changed from confused to understanding- not what I was expecting at all.

"Your vampires," she said quietly.

"No, we're vampires," I said looking down at her with guilt in my eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly and she automatically looked at her self.

"Not many changes" I said shrugging. "Just the fact that your features are more pronounced, your skin more pale, you become more beautiful and she have uncontrollable bloodlust which you seem to be avoiding pretty easily."

I eyed her again warily, this time to see if she was thirsty-which she obviously was but probably trying to cover it up in her embarrassment. I looked at Edward and he nodded, and got up, holding his hand out- like the gentleman he was- and the girl took his hand and was stood up.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, completely forgetting about asking her that question.

"Oh, I'm Arianna Heartland. What about you two?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," I explained.

When I said Cullen, I suddenly realized why we had been running through the forest in the first place and as Edward went off to show Arianna how to hunt, I sat down, thinking about where to go looking for my lost sister.

**A/N I was going to leave it there but I was too excited, so now you have a treat!!!**

**Arianna's POV:**

As soon as Edward was done showing me how to hunt, I crouched down low, and then pounced on the deer. I sucked it dry, pushing the carcass away from me in disgust. I buried the dead and bloody animal deep in the earth and followed Edward as he led me back towards the fateful clearing. The beautiful, goddess like woman who had killed the vampire that had brought me to this strange, new life was sat doing what looked kind of like meditating.

I took a deep breath. I knew what was coming. Explaining. I didn't want to tell them what had happened in my past life though. That was just too horrific to tell and I just knew that they would turn me away from them in disgust- just like everyone else had before...

"Tell me," Bella whispered quietly and I was awed again by her strange musical voice.

My own voice was like that now but I thought hers was still a lot more musical that mine.

"I...I don't know where to start," I whispered looking down.

"How about from the beginning," suggested Edward as Bella glared at him, opening her eyes, she looked absolutely gorgeous with her colour changing eyes. Her now natural colour was a bluey-purple but I wasn't sure if that was her natural colour or not.

I took a deep breath before starting my ugly story.

"It was when I was about eight that the bad stuff happened. My mother got murdered by my demented monster of a father," I said shivering slightly. I looked up at the two people who had saved my life and were was a little shocked at how solemn and understanding they looked if not a little shaky.

"Anyway, so my dad killed my mom and then, because he was such a heartless bastard, he decided he didn't want someone actually mental enough to adopt me so he kept me. Over the years, I got abused by him and all his stupid, slutty girlfriends who only ever slept with him because of his money. You see, he worked in the local bank and he got loads of money for it but he didn't give any to me at all. So anyway, him

And his girlfriends started to abuse me, blah blah blah. After that, they grew tired of him and he just grew old. Soon enough, one of the sluttiest girls he had ever dated-and had also stayed the longest in our stupid hell hole of a house- ran away in the middle of the night with all out money – or most of it anyway. So anyway, poor old daddy was furious so he made a deal with this guy-who I later found out was a vampire- that if the vamp kills all the girls dad dated, then he would give some of my blood to him in a week.

The vamp accepted, told dad he would start the deal in a month and left. By that time, I was a fourteen year old girl and tonight was the night I was supposed to be getting eaten by a blood thirsty vampire. But way before any of this vamp stuff happened, something else did," I said, finally my confidence was shattered as I realized that when I was waiting for the tears to fall, none came.

"Tears don't fall. Carry on," Bella said softly and quietly as she came and sat beside me, her arms wrapping around me.

Suddenly, I wished I was a little girl again and that mom hadn't died and that even if she did, Bella was my mom now and she would hold me and scare all the monsters under the bed away. I wished that my tears would fall and

Had friends who would come over to my house with Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a chick flick so we could have some girl time.

But, I wished more than anything that Bella Was my mom and she would hold me while I cried. All these thoughts ran through my head as she stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear. Her musical voice calmed me down as I sat sniffling, wishing for the tears to come. When they didn't, I started off from where I left off.

"he got even more abusive as time went on and then one night he come home from work while I was just finishing his lunch off when he walked in though the kitchen door way and stood there looking at me with a weird, crazed look in his eyes which was all too familiar. He was drunk. But there was something else to it too but couldn't place what it was. And then, suddenly, he was on me. Before I could even register what was happening, he was...raping me. I felt utterly ashamed when it was over, but that wasn't even the end. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The raping carried on for a while before he got tired of me and told me to 'go ad shag someone else'. Then he got his 'fabulous' idea. Prostitution. He wanted me to be a prostitute so that he could get more money because he had been fired from work for starting a fight with the co workers. I had to obey. I mean, what else could I do? He could've killed me if said No..." I trailed off and broke down into more tearless sobs.

Shockingly, Bella and Edward weren't disgusted by this and instead of turning me away, the held me tighter as I cried. I don't know how long we were sat there like that but soon, Edward star5ted to shift.

"So...what, err happened after that? I mean, what were you doing in this forest?" he asked uncomfortably.

I smiled at him dryly. "I was trying to run away because apparently, that vampire that you saw with me before,"-I shivered at the memory-"was the one who had killed all of dear little daddy's ho-ish girlfriends," I sneered.

Bella held me closer and soon, she was saying something that I didn't expect at all.

"Do you want to be our daughter?" I looked at her in shock.

"I mean, I know it's a little early but, I feel some sort of connection to you and it just feels right because you know...in fact, do you want to go back to your father?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No!" I said quickly shaking my head. "But, don't...I don't know, aren't you disgusted with me or anything? I mean I got abused, raped and went into prostitution!" I said exasperatedly.

"What? Of course we wouldn't hate you! You didn't want those things; they were forced on you. I for one...love you...in a motherly way," she said softly as I sat there in her arms, trying not to cry.

The only thing I could think of saying at that moment was, "Thank you mom. I love you to."

**A/N well there you go children! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. (Helpful criticism is welcome!)**

**Amethyst**

***smile***


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N !Hola mis amigos! ?que tal? Yay!!! I got an A star for my Spanish GCSE's!!! Oh, all the hard work and constant revision and mental preparing, you'd think I was preparing to go into vampirism.**

**Anyway, thank you to all those people who read my last chapter(s)!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Happy now?!**

**Bella's POV**

This time, we were running through the forest with Arianna and as I looked sideways at her, I saw she had her crimson coloured eyes closed as she flew through the trees. I smile to myself and Edward slipped his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers.

Arianna, or Anna as she preferred to be called, sucked in an unneeded breath and let it out after a few seconds, smelling all the different scents in the air. Suddenly, she stiffened and as I zoomed over to her side, I smelt it too. It was the unmistakable scent of vampire.

As soon as I sucked in the breath, my sudden hope of the vampire being Alice crashed because one, I didn't know what Alice's scent was and I could recognize this scent. It was the Cullen's and my coven. I breathed a sigh of relief-for it not being an evil, human-blood-sucking vampire- and at the same time, a sigh of annoyance-that it wasn't who I wanted it to be.

I looked down at Anna's crouched position, her teeth bared and a growl ripped through her chest. She snapped up straight in shock, confusion and caution crossing her pretty features. I laughed, keeping my voice light and said smiling, "it's okay Anna, it's just our families."

Embarrassment radiated off her in waves and I sent her a wave of calm. She looked at me in awe and I chuckled softly.

"I am part empath," I said amused and Edward chuckled with me, seeing the double meaning in my words.

She still looked confused and a little embarrassed so I sent her some humour. She suddenly laughed with us and because of all our laughing, our two coven's finally realized we were right behind them in another clearing so they came out and looked at us with confused and bewildered expressions. When we were done laughing, we began running again; there was no time for explanations and as I looked over to Lexi, I suddenly felt some sympathy towards my sister. I didn't really know why but I felt a little…betrayed. I thought the fight for Edward between us was over and the fact that Jet was murdered and Lexi had to feel his pain while he was getting murdered made me a little glad that I hadn't been there when he had been killed.

I instantly felt grateful for my power of immunity so Lexi couldn't feel how selfish and evil I was being. While these thoughts were running through my head, I got it.

My vision started to go blurry and I had to stop due to the sudden dizziness I was feeling.

_Then I saw it. I could tell that nothing had changed, yet everything was different. We were in yet another clearing and there was a strange scent in the air._

_Then I saw her. She arrived in a dark cloak that touched her ankles and somehow made her look a lot more frightening and taller than the last time I'd seen her. But those old human memories weren't enough to drag back the past. She wasn't alone. As she emerged from the thick cloak of trees, I saw she was flanked by two more petite cloaked vampires. Then suddenly, the scene changed, but it was still the same; the three vampires were still hovering forward and now guarded by a couple more cloaked figures, they looked like an action movie's bad guys. _

_I felt sick as three black cloaked figures stepped in front of the first three. They all pulled the hoods back simultaneously and as they looked up from the dark, moss covered floor, I was have expectant and half shocked to see the blood red eyes. They each had extremely skin and two of them had long black hair while the other one had white hair. They all looked exactly the same-like triplets-and eerily familiar. With a sudden jolt of shock, I remembered where I saw these three ancient vampires. Instantly, my mind wandered back to the first time I visited the Cullen's._

_My human memories weren't very good but this was one of the few that I had treasured. I remembered Edward taking me into Carlisle's study and showing me a painting of the coven Carlisle had stayed with before he created the Cullen's… _

_The guards at the back hissed menacingly at something in front of me, though I couldn't see what they were hissing at since I was looking from a sort of invisible cloak. The first three who had arrived all looked up too and I was half over the moon and half gobsmacked by what-or should I say who-I saw._

_I was just about to reach out, as if to grab her and make a run for it, when suddenly, I was brought back to the present._ I fell to the ground and gasped, taking deep breaths. I was pretty sure I knew what had just happened but I just didn't understand what it meant. I needed Alice now more than ever.

But looking back to the vision, I shivered and thought it wasn't such a good idea after all. As I got back up, I realized everyone was staring at me.

I took a deep breath before answering there questioning and worried looks (as well as the confused ones).

"I think that I…err…kind of had a…vision…?" I said but it came out as a question instead.

Jasper was the first to recover from the state of shock that followed as soon as the word 'vision' left my mouth.

"What was it? What did it show? Was it…Alice? Was she sending you a message?" he asked in a rush, hope and anxiety clear in his voice.

I sighed and sat down, holding my head in my hands, I began to tell them the simpler version of the confusing vision.

"Well, I was brought into the vision and I don't really know if we were there or not because I could feel that no one could sense or see me. So anyway, I saw something dark in the forest because the vision showed a clearing and as the cloaked figure came closer; I saw that it was in fact, a woman. So, as she came closer, I saw she was flanked by two smaller vampires and then they were flanked by a couple more vamps.

Then, three other vamps came in front of the first three and they took their hoods off after stopping in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly, the first vamp I saw, the woman, she took her hood off and I saw that it was…Alice," I whispered her name, afraid I would break down in to tears. I heard Jasper choke back a sob and a couple more people stifled back sobs while Anna sat there wide eyed and my coven remained solemn.

"She had red eyes and so did all the other vamps. The few guards at the back also snarled and hissed at something in front of them which I couldn't see…" I trailed off, biting my lip as Edward came and sat beside me.

He took my hand and pleading with his eyes, he quietly but urgently asked me, "what did the three at the front, the two flanking Alice and the few at the back look like?"

"So basically what all of them looked like?" asked Chrome rolling his eyes.

I glared at him and when he flinched away from my death rays, I turned back to Edward who was for once, looking impatient.

"Well, the two flanking Alice were both really small and they looked like twins. Unusually, they were both dark-skinned and had very angelic features but with red eyes," I said ticking off the two who had been standing beside Alice. I watched as Edwards eyes grew wide and a couple of the Cullen's gasped in shock. Ignoring them, I began to describe the others. "The three at the front looked like triplets and they all looked ancient with really…err…crisp looking skin. One had white hair while the other two had black," Edward gasped at this and I thought I heard someone-Rosalie- squeak in shock. "There were a couple more at the back. One was a woman who had been touching one of the black haired ones back and there were three more. One looked like a slut-literally, even in a cloak-and one was short with a sort of podgy but still…err…attractive…face and the other was tall and looked like he thought he was superior," I finished.

I kept my eyes down so that they couldn't see that I was hiding something. I didn't tell them everything. There was something I had missed out. Like the fact that someone had been waiting for the Volturi-as Edward was thinking-in the clearing.

But what they also didn't know was that that someone had been Tanya.

**A/N sooooo, what did you think?!?! Was it good, bad or worse? Please, please, please tell me!!!! I need your reviews the same way I need to BREATHE!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N OHMAIGAWD!!! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!!!! I can't believe how awesome you guys are- wait, yes I can!!! *fan myself—dramatically* I totally think I might die…anyway, I have come to a very hard decision and the foresaid decision is…Alice might not come back in this story AND before you get out the pitchforks/knifes/bazookas etc…, just go back and read that horrible life shattering decision sentence right there ^^…you done? Yh, key words--…THIS STORY. Yeah, you heard me right, I have come to ANOTHER decision to make a sequel and then after THAT maybe a trilogy will become of these stories. And, if I have enough reviews, I might-key word; MIGHT- write a prequel to this story about Bella's new covens history.**

**Yes, I know, I know, it was a tough decision to make but I finally made my mind up after much internal debate.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer—I DO NOT own TWILIGHT!!! Man, how many times people?!**

**Bella's POV:**

It wasn't until Edward started talking that something occurred to me.

My vision had been about the past, so…Alice might not have joined the Volturi yet. That was what a very small part of my mind was thinking while the other side was laughing humourlessly and saying, _of course she's joined the Volturi; why wouldn't she? I mean she did get kicked out of her own coven, BY her own coven…_the larger part of my brain was winning over this whole situation.

Over my internal babbling, I didn't notice that Arianna's face was going completely blank and that as it did, Edward gasped. That was what brought me out of my reverie. Confused and curious, I used the mind reading gift Edward had given me and looked into Anna's mind. I couldn't even gasp at what I saw.

**Arianna's POV:**

I was just looking over at mom's beautiful face as she sat, near the river we had stopped by. She looked as if she was having an internal debate with herself so I didn't bother her. That's when it quite literally hit me.

_I was in a dark tunnel. So, they hadn't killed me yet. Maybe I should just tell Aro that I had a vision about someone coming to destroy them; then maybe he'd let me die from the misery that had consumed me for about one hundred and twenty years. But then, the more logical side of my mind was trying to reason with me, telling me to look at all the sides of the situation. It was telling me to go back and find my family- ex family- and tell them what had really happened- how Tanya, that evil bitch, had forced me into taking an innocent human's life while I was out hunting. I would have been able to resist the temptation, had I not been taken over by my natural instincts. I could have seen it with my so called gift, but unfortunately, my visions didn't come when I was hunting._

_So here I was, pathetically grovelling on my knees for the Volturi to take my life, but would they listen? Yes, as a matter of fact they would. But Aro, that stupid ancient only cared about power and he wouldn't give up with my becoming one of them. I wouldn't give up with dying either. So, instead of pulling an Edward move-standing in the sun? My black Gucci halter neck would totally clash with my diamond skin so that was out of the question-I would try and persuade him into killing me._

_But then I realized that the Volturi thought they were much too superior to be knocked down by a little vision I have- besides, Aro would touch me (stupid pervert, it's practically paedophilia!) and realize at once what my intentions are. So, that's out of the question too. Oh, at times like this, I need my totally hot, totally composed husband-or is he now my ex husband? - Jasper._

_He would always know what to do. What, with his military strategies and everything, we would always pull through a ditch, but now that he wasn't here…_

_I felt like crying, though I knew tears wouldn't fall…_

I came out of the strange, vision like stance and gasped and choked on my own breathing. Bella was by my side in an instant, her cooling and soothing hand pressed against my forehead, but I could see past the composed and worried mask-though the worry was real. I knew she had seen what I just had and I also knew Edward-dad- did too since he had the gist to read minds and all.

"What, was that?" I asked worriedly.

Mom and dad shared a quick glance before mom sighed and looked at me carefully.

"Honey, I think that was…your gift," she said solemnly.

I gaped at her as did the rest of the vampires-I was used to the word by now-apart from dad.

When I finally composed myself, I managed to ask just one question before the rest of my family-mom said what was hers was mine and dad said ditto-asked all these questions like, 'what are you guys talking about?' and 'tell us what you saw!' or 'why don't I have a gift?!' (The last one was Emmett.)

"So, what _was _that?" I asked even more confused.

"Well, it kind of sounded to me like…well, Alice's mind actually," said dad looking slightly confused.

"Maybe we should wait until she has another vision to make sure," suggested mom.

I shook my head vigorously before saying stubbornly, "no way! Nu-uh, I am _not_ going through that horrible…experience again."

Dad looked at me warily but before he could interject, mom stepped in.

"Fine then. I'll just have to do it."

And with that, she stepped forward and touched my forehead lightly. When she did, I saw her concentrating and then suddenly, a shock went through me. I heard her say 'sorry love' before moving her hand away from my head. She looked a little dazed and actually wobbled on her feet a little. Dad was beside her in an instance and was steadying her while I just stood there confused.

And that's when we heard it.

**A/N Hey and sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger but I really can't be arsed to type this up. Just in case you didn't already know, I'm making this up as I go along so don't flame me please! And the italic in Arianna's POV was actually from Alice's point of view. I left what Anna's actual gift was out because she's going to try and figure it out later. This very well might be the last chapter! Or is it…**

**The next chapter is the last one!!!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think!**

**Amethyst**

***smile***

**Mwah mwah!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N thank you for all the reviews! You guys are my new best friends!!! This is the last chapter by the way!!! I'm sorry but, that's the truth lol.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer; I, unfortunately don't own Twilight…**

**Arianna's POV:**

_PREVIOUSLY (on CHANGED lol); _

_And with that, she stepped forward and touched my forehead lightly. When she did, I saw her concentrating and then suddenly, a shock went through me. I heard her say 'sorry love' before moving her hand away from my head. She looked a little dazed and actually wobbled on her feet a little. Dad was beside her in an instance and was steadying her while I just stood there confused._

_And that's when we heard it…_

We all froze, not daring to breathe. The quiet sobs grew into a more choke-y sound and I shivered slightly. Slowly, mom stepped forward. Dad immediately grabbed her hand, and holding it tightly, he gave her a worried glance.

His expression was pained and weirdly, so was Uncle Jasper and Aunt Lexi's.

"they're thoughts are filled with nothing but pain and anguish so I can't get a proper reading on them," dad said frustrated, his knuckles were white and her pinched the bridge of his nose in a way to calm himself.

"yes, and they're emotions are all negative vibes so we don't know what this person is like and the danger he or she poses…" said Aunt Lexi trailing off as Uncle Jasper nodded in agreement.

Mom took a deep breath before lightly pushing dad off her.

"I need to see this. What if this person is hurt? We can't just let them rot in the forest," mom said quietly, pleading with dad.

"Yes but…but…Anna's still a newborn…she could harm this person," said Uncle Jasper.

I did a double take. I wouldn't ever hurt a human- even if he or she was undeniably tasty and even if the person was my hateful, so called father.

Okay, maybe I would eat my father, or a t the very least kill him…I shut that thought down so I wouldn't be tempted to run all the way back home to fulfil it. Mom was suddenly angry.

"Anna would never do that! And besides, I said I'm going alone," she said icily before turning on her heal and disappearing through the thick forest trees. She ignored our protests and to be honest, I was quiet grateful because I knew she was very powerful and that she could take care of herself quite easily all. Besides, what human in their right mind would even think to mess with a vampire for crying out loud?!

Mom came back a minute later and her face was torn between excitement and smugness.

Before we could even ask, she stood on top of a rock and then announced in a clear, powerful voice, "I know where Alice is!"

**A/N oohh, sorry for the cliffy peoples but I totally wanted to end this story like this. I will be putting the sequel up soon so don't worry.**

**Who do you think the person in the forest was? Where do you think Bella will find Alice? Where **_**is**_** Alice? What do you think will happen? What will the Volturi do? How will Alice react when she sees her family and Bella back?!**

**All these questions will be answered in the next story in this series (the series is called TEARS DON'T FALL) so keep reading people!**

**Thank you all for reading this story and I know this chapter was crappy but ah well!**

**I love you all (not in the lezzy way if you're a girl =D).**

**Amethyst**

***smile***

**Please review!**


End file.
